1. Industrial useful field
This invention relates to a mold releasing agent which is used by being sprayed onto inside surfaces of a molding die in a permanent mold casting work.
2. Prior Art
A permanent mold casting method is being utilized widely in manufacturing various parts for automobile and electrical equipment because cast parts of high precision can be manufactured continuously and in large quantities by this method. And, in this permanent mold casting method, a mold releasing agent is used in order to prevent a molding die from direct contact with molten metal for avoiding seizure and for improving release of products from dies.
The permanent mold casting mold releasing agent is generally classified into a mold releasing agent with an intention of heat resisting and heat insulation and a mold releasing agent with an intention of good appearances of cast surfaces, smooth flow of molten metal and stable contraction etc. The permanent mold casting mold releasing agent is coated on die surfaces after appropriate layers have been formed on the surfaces.
3. Problems to be solved by the Invention
Considerable skill has been required for coating work of a conventional permanent mold casting mold releasing agent for diecasting. Coating work carried out by a worker of poor skill would cause local slipping-off of mold releasing agent coat at an unexpected time to produce a large amount of off-spec products during operation of mass-production line. Therefore, the conventional permanent mold casting mold releasing agent has generally been coated by hand work of a skilled worker. However, productivity and quality of products have been changed every time by the difference between abilities of mold releasing agent coating workers and troubles have occurred especially in the mass-production line.
For this reason, demands have increased for a permanent mold casting mold releasing agent enabling the coating work by an automated spraying device. The coating work can be fully carried out, dispersion of coated states on every time of coating work can be avoided and quality of resulting products can always be made uniform by this mold releasing agent independently of the skill of the coating worker.